


Freedom

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The playroom is the one place he doesn’t have to act.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glam_100, prompt #013: Play Room.

Silence.

No sound other than the thud, thud, thud of his heart beat in his ears.

He shudders, despite the warmth of the air around him. He wills himself to relax.

A warning swish breaks the silence, makes him tense before strands of pain fan across his back.

He barely has time for one quick, shaking breath before the leather bites his skin again, and again, and again, allowing him to lose himself in the steady rhythm.

He lets himself cry as the pain skitters across his skin.

The playroom is the one place he doesn’t have to act.

Freedom.


End file.
